High power solid-state lasers, for military and industrial applications, have been the focus of vigorous recent research. Several current approaches include slab lasers and heat capacity lasers for bulk solid-state laser systems, and coherent fiber laser arrays for fiber based laser systems. The major problem confronting methods employing bulk solid-state materials used in bulk solid-state laser systems is heat management. Thermal gradients cause the laser beam to deteriorate in quality. In addition, system efficiency deteriorates due to high temperature's negative impact on the inversion process. The major problem confronting the fiber based laser systems is the complexity associated with actively (i.e., electro-optically) phasing a large number of single-mode fiber amplifiers employed in fiber phasing, especially when the number of fiber amplifiers is large. Employing single-mode fiber amplifiers in these fiber amplifier arrays is necessary to preserve good beam quality for the total system output. However, power scaling in single-mode fiber amplifiers is limited in current solutions.